Insectoid
by Reevee21
Summary: Okay, let's say you don't know a thing about any kind of 'Digital Monsters' or whatever. Let's say you've been living with 'Pocket Monsters' you're whole life, and aced it. Now let's take the digital monsters, and put them in your neck of the wood. And we get this story...
1. Introduction: Them

Insectoid

A Digimon-Pokémon crossover

Introduction

In my eyes, we have always been at war.  
Ever since the fateful year of 1999, they were our competitors. We remained strong. Fifteen seasons and still going. Them? They reside in the hearts of Japan.  
I think that we didn't understand each other.  
We were just barely alike.  
Sure, we both have monsters, they can turn into bigger monsters, and it relies on trust in each other. But their monsters evolve multiple times, all at once!  
I haven't been looking for long. It wasn't till I met _it_ when I learned they existed. They'd been hiding under my nose the whole time.  
I am much younger than them. My place is new and updated. They're old. 1999 was fifteen years ago. _Fifteen_. That's older than the majority of whoever's reading this.  
And they were-  
let me put it this way-  
awesome.  
But, good things don't last. They've been replaced with whatever other junk their maker has been using. Still can't memorize all the seasons. All the kids, too close in names and appearance.  
But I remember _Them_.  
I still like _Him_. Even if we're a dimension apart.  
I am Maddie.  
This is our adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Fishing With A Beast

Chapter 1: Fishing With A Beast

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Joe yelled over the roaring of the vortex.  
The seven Digidestined and seven digimon had been halted by a gold-silver vortex. It screeched like metal on metal, swirled like an oil spill and had the strength of the sea. That thing had its own gravity!  
The digimon were having a hard time resisting it. Agumon had dug his claws into the ground to keep him and Tai from going in. T.K was clutching Patamon tightly, who had pulled its wings in to prevent drag. Biomon had given up on flying away and was running towards Sora instead. Sora had tied her helmet on tight and was grabbing onto a tree. Matt held T.K and corralled Gabumon over to her. Joe was dragging Gomamon. Mimi had her hat in one hand and Palmon's hand in the other, heading for Sora.  
Izzy and Tentomon were the only ones left. Izzy tripped, his laptop flying into the brush. "IZZY!" Tentomon yelled. He slung the Digidestined to the others, falling back into the portal. The portal sucked shut.  
"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled, having retrieved his laptop.  
"Oh man…" Matt murmured.  
"What was that?" Tai asked, brushing himself off.  
"It got Tentomon," Agumon whimpered.  
Izzy was looking around the spot restlessly. "Where did he go?" he asked.

Maddie was whistling her favorite tune. Silkthorn was watching the line bob as the current brushed it. Goldenrod was at their right, the residents drowsy in the evening sun. The day care was at their backs, Skyla and Scythe…having their own fun. A few youngsters were battling somewhere in the grass.  
Finally, the bobber went under.  
"Oh!" the trainer exclaimed, yanking it up. A krabby had clenched the end and was bubbling its defensive foam.  
Silkthorn bit it, and it laid defeated on the shore. The nidoqueen ate it, crunching through the hard exoskeleton like a potato chip.  
Maddie chuckled. Ever since she was a nidoran, Silkthorn had ate every substance known to man. She crunched through steel bars once.  
"One more go," she said, "then we're heading to the Pokémon center."  
The nidoqueen curled up at water's edge while Maddie cast again. And not a minute later, it yanked under the weight of something. Heavy.  
"Holy-"Maddie started, heaving it up. Silkthorn had to pull as well.  
Finally, a soaking wet...bug broke the surface. It looked like a Ledyba, but it had one claw for each hand. Its green eyes had no pupil, and its mangled antenna rested by its side.  
"This thing doesn't look to good," Maddie said.  
The Pokedex didn't have a reading. The bug's shell was scratched and cracked at one edge. Probably a run-in with a corsola.  
Maddie tucked the 'Mon by her chest and ran to the Pokémon center, Silkthorn close behind.

Tentomon blinked drowsily.  
He was on a hospital bed, and his shell was wet with ointment. He felt too tired to move.  
A human, a girl with pink hair tucked into buns and a nurse's outfit, was in the room, checking a screen. Another, younger girl was with her. She was a little younger than Joe, with brown hair, a blue shirt, gray sweatpants, a white hat and something shiny dangling from her neck. She held a gray saddlebag with a lot of pockets.  
Something sniffed his side. Tentomon held back a gasp as a large monster walked into view. It was a purple-blue color, with a near-white breastplate, a sharp horn in the middle of its head, and large ears with small spikes. It had a smooth muzzle and a white lower jaw.  
"Silkthorn," the younger girl said, "I told you not to eat him!"  
The beast sighed and strode over to her.  
"It's condition is stable," the nurse chirped, "I think you can put it into its ball now!"  
"It won't go in," the girl said.  
"Wait, wont?"  
"It can't," the girl said, holing a half red, half white ball. A red glow flashed around Tentomon, and the ball cracked down the middle.  
"I tried it earlier."  
The beast huffed.  
"Could I take it to my room?" the girl asked.  
The nurse nodded. "Just don't fight with it until the shell's dry," she said, walking out of the room.  
The beast flopped Tentomon onto the flat part of its head. He let out a small, startled cry.  
Somehow, nobody noticed. Thank Angemon  
"Be careful, alright?" the girl said. The two took Tentomon out of the room.  
They walked into a white hallway, and out of that to behind a desk. A strange machine was humming next to them. They went out through a small half door into a large waiting room. Tile decorated the floor in a pattern similar to the ball. Two escalators were on each side, one going up and the other going down. Several more people were standing by.  
They walked into a different hallway, with many doors. The girl and her beast went up the stairs at the end of the hall, into a higher one. They entered a door that read '105'. An apartment awaited them. A small television was turned off, a couch facing it with a small creature on it.  
The place looked similar to Tai's house, but a bit smaller.  
A window overlooked the street below it, the sun setting behind a few distant mountains. Tentomon's ride slid him down next to the other creature. It had deep blue fur and a crème belly, two blue ears and looked like a mink. It blinked lazily, observing the sight in front of him.  
"You want magikarp tonight?" the girl asked no one in particular, looking in a fridge.  
Something called from the hall.  
"Alright, Sitrus for Stacy!" the girl answered. She pulled out a frying pan and slid some red meat into it. She dumped a few fruits onto the counter and started dicing them, throwing in a few smaller yellow ones with a smile. "Give her an advantage, why don't we?" she giggled.  
Tentomon's attention was snatched by a strange bird perched on the table. It stood as tall as Sora, and had green feathers. It stood very tall, with flag-like wings patterned with various stripes and eye spots. Its yellow beak was straight and hooked at the end. Two long, pink feathers flowed on the back of its round head and its eyes were closed.  
Tentomon sat up, much to the surprise of the dog-thing. It jumped off the couch and walked into the room where the call had come from. Tentomon followed.

The room had two beds, one on each wall, with a soft pad laid in between. A window was open, and curtains swayed in the breeze. Tentomon jumped up onto the dresser to get a better look. It overlooked a few buildings, followed by a small field with a house in one corner. Faint lights were dotted in the darkening sky.  
Tentomon had never seen stars before.  
The buildings were alight with sharp light, casting out the stars and giving the sky a faint red glow. a few-what did Izzy call them?-cars honked and a bit of noise started up. something sounding like the subway hummed, and a blur shot out of town via overhead railway.  
He sighed and jumped back down. The creature that had held Tentomon was half-asleep on the padding. A yellow-furred, bipedal animal was sitting on the right bed. It had a tail with three black stripes and a red ball at the end curled by its side. The turtle next to it had chirped when Tentomon came in. The other looked over and loosened up. It crouched down to inspect him.  
"Err, hi," Tentomon greeted, raising an arm.  
The animal fell over, giving a startled cry. The turtle said something that sounded like "narin!"  
the yellow thing blinked. It had simple, black eyes and a red jewel on its forehead. "Ampha," it snorted, facing Tentomon. "You can't speak?" he asked.  
It shook its head.  
"I guess you're not a digimon, then?" he asked, his optimism dying.  
It cocked its head.  
The blue dog scurried out of the room for a minute, dragging back the bag its master had earlier. It flipped it open and took out a familiar sight-a laptop.  
It had a shiny metal coating, unlike Izzy's. The dog powered it on and typed in a password. Once the 'internet' was up, it typed 'Digimon'. The computer had no results.  
"I guess we're not on any search system," Tentomon huffed.  
The dog nodded.  
"Hey!" the girl yelled, "where's my laptop?!"

Izzy had been typing madly ever since they had given up on looking for Tentomon. there wasn't sight nor sound of the Digimon.  
They had gathered firewood and lit a fire. Gomamon had caught a few fish for dinner. But Izzy kept working on his computer.  
"What are you doing, anyway?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"I was thinking that I could find out where Tentomon went if I tried to track him," he said, not looking back, "and we could go after him."  
"Izzy, I think that thing would lead somewhere else," Joe sighed, gnawing on a fish.  
"But I've got to find him!" Izzy protested.  
"C'mon, you can't save him hungry," Sora urged.  
Izzy wrote one more thing, and then joined them at the fire.


	3. Chapter 2: Failed Contact

Chapter 2: Failed Contact

"I see," Maddie nodded.  
After the shock that this bug could talk, it introduced itself as Tentomon.  
Flap was perched nearby, Silkthorn next to herself.  
"And I'm not sure where I am now," Tentomon said.  
"You're in Goldenrod," Maddie explained, "in the Johto region. I'm Maddie, the champion here."  
"Where's Johto?" Tentomon asked.  
"Wait, you don't know where Johto is?"  
"Not a clue," Tentomon said, taking the empty seat next to her.  
"Then you don't know what this is," she said, pointing to Firespike. Tentomon shook his head.  
"Okay, where do you come from?"  
"Oh, where to start?" Tentomon moaned. He explained about the Digiworld, and the Digidestined, and the portal he had fallen into.  
Maddie nodded slowly. "Well, you're a talking bug," she said, "so I guess I have to believe you. This is Firespike, my quilava, Stacy, an ampharos, Seashell, a Lapras, Flap, a Xatu, and Silkthorn, my nidoqueen. They're Pokémon."  
"If there's no such thing as digimon here," Tentomon asked, "then how did I get here?"  
"well, I fished you out," Maddie said, "literally. Thought you had a run-in with a rock or something."  
"If I showed up in the water," Tentomon said, "then I probably did."  
They were eating while they discussed this. Stacy was wolfing down her fruit. Flap was plucking one chunk of meat at a time, like a drinking bird. Silkthorn was chowing on Magikarp, and Seashell was swallowing down some kind of jellyfish. Firespike was chowing on the meat, and Maddie was as well. Tentomon was trying some of the magikarp meat.  
"You could have been transported," she said, "by a legendary Pokémon. But they never do it without a reason."  
"Could it have been a mix-up?" the digimon asked.  
"Not likely," the trainer said, "it takes a lot of time and energy to make a portal, let alone get something through it."  
They continued eating in silence.

Stacy walked into the living room, her trainer's robe draped around her shoulders. It was leopard spotted, with fleece lining and a few scraps of bedding.  
It fit Stac perfectly, despite Maddie's protests of not wearing it.  
Suddenly, the laptop buzzed. The ampharos walked over to it to see a static image of a boy. He had red-brown hair and yellow gloves. He tried to say something:  
"Tentomon…other…what…monster?"  
Stay knew what to do in this situation. She snatched an old, wire hanger from the closet and arranged it to catch the mixed signal. The image cleared, and the voice was depicter able.  
"What is that thing?!" the boy asked.  
Stacy put her paws on her hips.  
"Hey, is Tentomon there?" the boy said.  
Stacy, after rolling her eyes, nodded and went running to the bedroom. She jumped onto Maddie, an old habit to get her to get up. Still worked.  
"What-is-it?" Maddie said through gritted teeth. She heard the laptop running. Stacy snagged Tentomon, and the three ran to the computer.  
"Tentomon!" the boy said.  
"Izzy!" Tentomon answered, jumping onto the table.  
"Is this that kid you were talking about?" Maddie asked, walking into view of the moniter.  
"You told?!" Izzy asked.  
"I'm sorry, Izzy," Tentomon said, "She helped me, and I owed her."  
"Ampha!" Stacy said, re-balancing the makeshift wire.  
"Where are you?" Izzy asked, starting to fizz out.  
"Johto region!" Maddie said, "Not anywhere near you come from! Pardon me for a second-"she tried to help Stacy out. "How…to…Johto?" the laptop fizzed.  
"Look for a portal!" Tentomon yelled before the screen blanked out complete, the wire fried.  
"Darn it!" Maddie snapped. Tentomon looked crestfallen. The trainer patted his shell and said, "We'll find them, Tent. We'll find them."

Izzy stared at the snowy screen in disbelief. Tentomon was in another area completely? And with a girl? And what was that beast on screen?  
"What was that?" Tai asked, woken up by the noise.  
"look at this," Izzy said, replaying the scene.  
"At least he's safe!" Tai breathed.  
"Yea," Izzy said, "but he found another person. I didn't catch her name, but he told her about us."  
"Can we trust her, that's my question," Tai said.  
"She has some kind of monster with her," Izzy said, "it put on a wire of some kind to balance the signal, that's why it went off screen. i think she might even be one of us"  
Suddenly, a small buzzing was heard in the woods.  
"Who's there?" Tai asked.  
It lunged.

Maddie stuffed the laptop into the saddlebag. She took the food, more of the balls, and several vials of liquid.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Tentomon asked. "I want to find out if one of Lugia's holes is by that reef."  
"What's a Lugia?" Tentomon said, passing her the trainer belt.  
Maddie pulled up Lugia's image on the Pokedex. "A huge, psychic/flying Pokémon. It's a legendary, and it can cause storms with the flick of a tail-tip. Now, she had entrances to her lair all over the world. I've encountered them a few times," she shuddered, then continued:  
"it's the best at portals, being the strongest psychic type around these parts. And if you turned up there, maybe we can get there!"  
Tentomon nodded, "sounds good to me. But how are you going to sneak me past?"  
"Have you seen the outdoors?" Maddie asked, slinging her bag onto her shoulder, "you'll pass for a normal Ledyba around here. Hey guys! It's time to go!"

No one questioned the pair as they left Goldenrod, as predicted. The sky was busy with birdsong and flapping wings. A few Pokémon at the day-care gave out roars and growls to the morning sky. A drowzee waddled out of its den, full of eaten dreams. And the trainer/Digimon pair arrived at the point where Silkthorn and Maddie were yesterday: where they met Tentomon.  
"Okay," she said, "put this in your mouth-if you have one." She threw Tentomon a water breather.  
She slipped on some more water gear, and tossed the bag into a water-proof case.  
The shore was very small, and a steep incline lead to a coral reef. Krabby eyed Maddie warily, and Corsola bustled about under them. an old, sunken boat was half-buried in the shore.  
The water deepened until it lead to a deep, dark hole in the rocks. It was certainly big enough for the sea gurdian to fit into, and a small current was flowing out. With a few hand gestures, they went in.  
Maddie sent out Angel, a Lanturn whom she picked up for the expedition. It chirred and swam down with them.  
The place lead to an underwater tunnel, with many cracks and crevices. A few Clamperl rested in the slow moving waters, and a huntail was lurking under their feet. It lead to a cavern.  
The two broke the surface, Angel flopping besides them.  
"Holy miltank," Maddie whispered. It echoed ominously. With Angel's light, they made their way past the dripping place. The ground was worn smooth by water, and had shiny bits of pearls and Corsola branches scattered in it. More pearls were set in piles around the place.  
"I bet you that this its where those Clamperl put their full pearls," Maddie said, examining one.  
"you mean those things from earlier?" Tentomon asked.  
"yep," she answered, tossing it back, "they haven't a care in the world what happens to them."  
A few dips in the floor made puddles, filled to the brim with more pearls.  
"The water rises here," Tentomon observed, flying over an exceptionally large puddle, "I must have just floated out."  
Inside the back wall was a fossilized Kabutops, its blades drawn back. A dark, humanoid figure laid on the floor.  
"Hey Angel," Maddie said, "can you get it any brighter in here?"  
the light Pokémon beamed, causing several near pearls to reflect the light.  
Tentomon and Maddie gasped.  
Lying on the floor was a kid just a bit younger than Maddie. His wild brown hair was soaking wet, and a headband loosely held it together. On one wrist was a black band, and both hands had white gloves. He had a burn mark on his right cheek, a strange tag was around his neck with a sun shape, and a small device was clipped to his pants.  
It was Tai.


End file.
